Time of our lives
by wrentitude
Summary: Everybody loves the Marauders for their bravery and the love . But what were there lives like before they became these smart, sensible adults. Here is a jist of the lives of the four Marauders and their fellow mates at hogwarts, and this will not only make you laugh but also cause an ache in your heart, reading about these best friends and the time of their lives.


**Chapter.1**

Professor Mc. Gonagall was teaching her students about how to turn a rat into a stone. Remus Lupin knew this was a very important topic, but he couldn't find it in himself to focus in the class.

To his side Sirius Black was pretending to take notes, but Lupin could clearly see the pamphlet in his hands on how to take care of your hair.

Lupin was not at ease. The full moon was in three days, just on the birthday of James. He had planned out everything a month prior, but in all his work had forgotten to keep track of the moon. Sirius looked over at him and sighed, " Come on, don't get sad over a thing so small."

Lupin looked at him, sighed and began taking his notes again.

A few minutes later and the class was over. Both Sirius and Lupin took their quills and oarchments, and left for the common room. They reached their dorm, and Sirius realised that Peter and Potter were still out for their Care of Magical Creatures Class.

Seeing as Lupin was already deep in a pile of books, Sirius laid down on his bed. After a few minutes, he checked on Lupin, who was in deep concentration and then, quitely turned into a dog. He took the packets of Bertie Boggts every flavour Beans, and with is heightened senses, took out all the horrible flavour ones, and after turning to his normal form, kept the horrible ones in the bag. Potter was going to love it.

"Come on James, you promised us." Said Remus with saddness.

"I am sorry but I promised to meet Evans in the library tonight." James said apologetically.

"You don't even like to study, let alone fo to the library." Sirius said. Peter nodded.

"But Sirius, it a great chance to get to talk to Lily for me. I am sorry mate, I am. But you should all go without me. Take my Cloak if you need." Potter tried.

"Alright, alright, blow away friends for your girlfriend. Why don't you go to her dorm, braid her hair. Make her your best friend as well."

James looked apologetically at Sirius, and turned around, but not before Lupin heard him mumbling how he wasn't the one interested in braiding.

Peter looked at the other two," Maybe we should leave to. Filch is not here tonight. Its perfect."

Remus and Sirius nodded, and taking Potter's cloak, went out the dormitory and the common room. The passed a few hufflepuffs on the way, and a peeves, who was silently painting on a portait of a fat man. Once they were outside, they quickly walked throught the grounds, passed the gamekeepers hut and entered the 'Highly-discouraged forest.'

"Peter you got everything mate?" Lupin asked quietly.

"Yeah." Peter mumbled.

They walked deep into the forest, ocassionally passung a few strande birds ir creatures, and after a while reached their destination.

Sirius looked at the bunch of huge spiders in front of a few feet to them, and took of their cloaks. All of them were laughing quitely, and were way to excited about what they were about to do. None could keep the smiles off the faces.

Lupin moved and was a 5 feet away from Arogag, Hagrid's spider, and the head of the group and said, " We bring gifts."

Arogag turned his red eyes to the new source of sound, spotted Lupin and said something to the others, wwhich the boys could not understand. Peter moved and emptied his bag in front of them, bringing out huge pieces of raw meat, some fruits, chicken and many dead rats.

One of the younger spiders moved to eat them, and slowly all of them were having feasts. Sirius figured it was time, and so he did the spells, so that they could ride these spiders.

"So it were the goblins that fought, not the elves?"

"I told you James, house elves have never in the history of magic defied their owners." Lilily said, cincentrating on her book again.

"Alright." James said, " but Evans, what I don't get is how-"

"Lily, oh my god! Come here. James come here. Both of you!" Camille, Lily's best friend shouted as loud as she can in a silent library. James and Lily both got up and went to the window, to see what Camille was pointing at, and saw huge amount of smoke and fire coming from the middle of the Dark forest.

"What is that. Oh no!" Lily said.

James already knew what it was. Obviously, he thought, not all plans of Lupin are as flawless as they sound."

"Merlin Peter, you had to set up a fire didn't you," Sirius shouted, while still splashing water from his wand, around at the fire, " because, now was the perfect time to sit around, roast marshmallows."

"The thing was attacking us Sirius." Peter replied, a quiver in his voice.

"And burning them was the only way?" Lupin said. He looked around, and knew that not only his great plan to have a ride on those guant spiders had failed, but soon, some authorities would come around and catch them.

"Sirius leave it. Lets return to the dorms." Peter said firmly. Siriys thought about this, and with a final splash turned around, took the cloak and made his friends come inside too. All three quickly walked away from the forest.

"Those creatures are wicked. We fed them, and that wasn't enought to give a ride." Lupin said, unable to figure how this went wrong.

"But not only do tehy refuse a ride, they thought to give us the privilege of them eating us raw." Peter said, who had just a few minutes ago, had narrowly escaped the death grip of Arogag.

Sirius was angry too. On their way out, the saw Hagrid, the gamekeeper running with Professer Slughorn and Dumbledoor inside the forest, looking frantic.

Remus thought with a pang of guilt and regret that his flawlless plan had created a third dilemma- They had put Hagrid into trouble. After all, they were his illegal pets.


End file.
